loveandberryfandomcom-20200214-history
American Casual Cap
American Casual Cap '(TM: 美式休閒帽 ''(Měi Shì Xiū Xián Mào)/JP: アメカジキャップ Amekazi Cap) is one of Hair & Makeup Cards that were introduced in '''2004 Autumn-Winter Collection/Version 1. It was temporarily taken out of the main roster briefly in 2006 Winter Collection/Version 9 but lasted until 2007 Spring Berry Collection/Version 11. In Best Collection, it returns back into the main roster being in the 28th rank. After the cease of Oshare Majo and Version 12 finished circulation, American Casual Cap returns into the main roster starting Version 13 Classic (Which was the re-release/remake of Version 1). Appearance The card takes an appearance of a shoulder-length hair accompanied by a baseball cap. The makeup consists of a light color eyeshadow and slight touch of lip gloss. The hair is braided and separated into four parts, enough to touch the collar bone. Most of the fringes/bangs have been pushed up by the hat, leaving the sides out. The baseball cap has white arrows with yellow thick lines on the middle cutting across it pointing to the print of the hat. The print has a "LOVE and BERRY" text covering a piece of blue outline wing. The color of the hat has the same color of an American flag. The blue color almost covers the back of the hat completely with white for the front and red for the shade. Availability Japanese Collections *2004 Autumn-Winter Collection (debut) *2005 Spring-Summer Collection *2005 Autumn Collection *2005 Winter Collection *2006 Spring Collection *2006 Summer Collection *2006 Autumn Collection *2007 Spring Sakura Collection *Best Collection International Versions *Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) (debut) *Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) *Version 3/15 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 4/16 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 5/17 Classic (Second Collection) *Version 6/18 Classic (Third Collection) *Version 7/19 Classic (Third Collection) *Version 8/20 Classic (Fourth Collection) *Version 10 (Fifth Collection) Meanings Japanese Amekaji Kyappu (アメカジキャップ): The Katakana アメカジ means American Casual, which is the hat style of the card, and キャップ is a transliteration of an English word Cap, a shaped covering for the head. Taiwanese Mandarin Měi Shì Xiū Xián Mào (美式休閒帽): 美式 translates to American Style whereas 休閒 means Leisure/Relaxation, similar to the word Casual like everyday wear, and 帽'' is equivalent to ''Headgear/Cap/Hat. English American Casual Cap: American Casual Cap is written in English letters as opposed to its original counterpart. Trivia *According to the Best Collection numbering, this was the 28th most popular card around that time. Gallery Voice Love Berry International H015_V1.jpg|Version 1/13 Classic (First Collection) H015_V2.jpg|Version 2/14 Classic (First Collection) Japan H015_2004AWC.jpg|2004 Autumn-Winter Collection H015_2005SSC.jpg|2005 Spring-Summer Collection H015_2005AC.jpg|2005 Autumn Collection H015_2005WC.jpg|2005 Winter Collection H015_2006SC.jpg|2006 Spring Collection H015_2006SRC.jpg|2006 Summer Collection H015_2006AC.jpg|2006 Autumn Collection H015_2007SSC.jpg|2007 Spring Sakura Collection H015_2008BC.jpg|Best Collection (Front) Kamui_Kynn_H015_2008BC_Back.jpg|Best Collection (Back) Category:Hair & Makeup Cards Category:Cards Category:2004 Autumn-Winter Collection Category:2005 Spring-Summer Collection Category:2005 Autumn Collection Category:2005 Winter Collection Category:2006 Spring Collection Category:2006 Summer Collection Category:2006 Autumn Collection Category:2007 Spring Sakura Collection Category:Best Collection Category:Version 1 Category:Version 2 Category:Version 3 Category:Version 4 Category:Version 5 Category:Version 6 Category:Version 7 Category:Version 8 Category:Version 10